Spoken Through Tears
by xakemii
Summary: Hermione & Ron. Complete fluff. Inspired by Her Diamonds, by Rob Thomas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Was based on the song "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas**

**Funny, I don't own that either.

* * *

**

Hermione sat, perched on the end of her bed. She bought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. She threw a glance to where Ginny's bed was. Hermione smiled weakly, glad that Ginny had gone downstairs. Content with being alone, Hermione groaned, placing her head in between her knees. She let her tears slip now, dampening her jeans. The tears that she had tried so hard to keep in.

Nothing had gone right, not for her anyway. She hated it. Everything around her, it just didn't seem worth it anymore. No matter how hard she tried, no spell or book would have worked in making her feel better at this time.

"Oh, what the hell," she moaned, hearing the clicking of the door. _Who is it now?_ She wondered. Not bothering to turn around to greet the person, she rolled on her side, ready to drench her pillow on tears.

He shuffled out of the room, knowing when he isn't wanted.

"Ron," Ginny hissed at her brother. "Go back in." Ginny bit back tears. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Ron shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. He wasn't proud of himself, walking in then out like that. In fact, he found it rather embarrassing. He hated it though, he hated Hermione crying. He wished more than anything to be the one that could stop her tears flowing down her cheeks. He wished he could wipe them away, and make her feel happy, like she used to.

Hesitantly, Ron slipped into the room again, only to be greeted by Hermione's sobs.

"Hermione," he whispered softly.

She sat up, briefly looking at Ron, before shifting her gaze out the window. Hermione sighed, looking up at the moon.

"Funny how the night can make you blind," she murmured. "I just can't take it now."

_What am I meant to do? _Ron thought desperately, as her tears fell faster than ever. He felt awkward, out of place even. He watched Hermione, perched on the end of her bed, letting her tears fall to the floor. He watched the dampness of the carpet grow wet, almost seeming drenched.

"Don't cry," Ron whispered. He had never felt so clueless. He wanted more than anything to comfort her. So how come every inch of him was telling him to leave? Telling him to go back outside, and leave her. _No, I can't leave her,_ Ron thought. _Not again. _

Hermione's sobs gradually grew quieter. Ron looked up, almost expecting her to be pacing the room, like she often did when she was upset. She smiled weakly at him.

"And you tell me not to cry," she hushed, cupping his face with her hands. It was then when Ron realized he had been crying too. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't like seeing you upset," Ron answered honestly. He wiped his face with his sleeve, looking down at her. "You weren't meant to see."

"See you cry?" Hermione asked. "I've seen you cry before, Ronald." She managed a small laugh.

Ron stared at her, wondering whether to believe she was suddenly happier. He gazed momentarily into her brown eyes, trying to see through them. Her smile only made it to her mouth though, as her eyes were still brimming with tears.

Hermione sighed, realizing she wasn't fooling him. Picking herself up, she closed the curtains. Hermione took one last glance at the moon, before letting the tears take her again.

"Hermione," Ron seemed shocked this time. He had truly thought she had stopped. He pulled her back down, cradling her close to his chest. He didn't mind her weeping so much now, knowing that he was holding her.

She cried for a long time that night, held in Ron's arms. Her eyes were puffy in the morning; Ron's quite the same. She never did thank him for staying with her. She never did thank him for catching her tears. In fact, she only spoke three more words that night.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Complete and utter dross, I know. Totally fluffy, not really happy with it, but hey, I figured I might as well post it. And I know it's dreadful, so please no flames. On the other hand, reviews are love ^^**


End file.
